My Little Sister
by Kimduke-79
Summary: A year ago, a young girl named Angel came to live with her Uncle Jesse and her cousins Bo and Daisy while her half brother was serving in the Marines and had never met her. She is worried that she would never become come close to half brother Luke like her cousins Bo and Daisy. See how Angel becomes close to her brother and closer to her family.(updated version)
1. Little Sister

**Balladeer: A rough time has come and hasn't left yet. Luke is off at war for his family; he wanted to protect Bo's innocence. After Luke had left, Jesse got a strange visit from a man from Atlanta.**

"How may I help you?" Daisy asked as she opened the door. "I am here to speak with a Jesse Duke. Is he around?" The man answered.

"My Uncle should be around here somewhere. Oh please do come in, and have a seat on the couch while I go take a look around for him." Daisy spoke anxiously. "Thank-you Miss."

Roughly five minutes later Daisy returned followed by Jesse and Bo. The stranger stood up greeting Jesse as he entered the room. "Hello Mr. Duke my name is John Smith, from Atlanta child care. I understand that you have custody of Daisy Duke, Beauregard Duke and Lukas Duke correct?"

"Yes that's true sir. Why do you ask?" Jesse was a might curious as to what was going on. "Well Mr. Duke I have a bit of news for you. I don't think you knew this; but Lukas has a younger sister."

Everyone gasped, "I am confused Mr. Smith." Bo spoke up letting Daisy and Jesse gather their wits. "Luke ain't ever said anything about having a little sister."

"You must be Beauregard" Bo nodded. "Please don't call me that… I really don't like being called that. My nickname is Bo"

"My apologies Bo," John faced Jesse and continued his speech, "I am well aware that after Lukas' mother passed away his father re-married. Is that correct Mr. Duke?" Jesse nodded. "Yes it's true as well."

"Mr. Duke after Lukas' father re-married he got his new wife pregnant. He hadn't known about this because of the fire in the hospital. Lukas' father and step-mother died in that fire, which is why you got custody of Lukas."

"Sir not to be rude or anything, but that is all stuff we knew; except that his wife was pregnant" Jesse commented. "Mr. Duke, the baby named Angel Marie Duke was living with her mother's parents up until the recent disaster in Texas."

"You mean the explosion?" Daisy asked. "Yes, Miss. Duke. Angel's family that she grew up with was killed in the explosion, and they hadn't told her about Lukas being her half-brother." Understanding was found amongst the Duke farm.

"Now Mr. Duke I have to ask you if you have room for one more child. She has nowhere to go, you are the last of her family; if things were worked out that she wouldn't be able to come here, she'd then have to be put into foster care." John explained.

"Of course, we have room for her Mr. Smith. Is she with you right now?" Jesse asked. "Mr. Duke she is at the Hazzard Hotel with my associates. I will bring her by in the morning with all of her stuff."

Excitement spread throughout the Duke clan that night preparing for the new arrival. The next day came as quick as it possibly could for the Duke family. "Oh Uncle Jesse I can't wait to meet her! Luke will be so shocked when he learns he has a sister!"

Angel was dropped by later that day and greeted by Jesse and Daisy, while Bo was out doing his chores; he had to get them done before a certain time so he could get into routine before school started.

Angel stayed close to Jesse and got along well with Daisy and shared a room with her. It took her a little while before she was close to Bo; but once she was, you could almost find them together every single day.


	2. Gone Missing and Return

**Balladeer: Half a year passed and Angel, Bo and Daisy were returning home from school. Jesse had received a letter that day, and seemed as if he were crying when his kids returned home. I do believe that something bad is about to happen; don't you?**

Bo went straight to work on his chores when they arrived home, while Angel and Daisy went inside to do their homework. The girls stopped at the door steps when they saw their Uncle sitting at the table with tears running down his face.

"BO!" Angel shouted, running towards the middle Duke. "Bo, Uncle Jesse is crying. Come inside, he said he wouldn't tell Daisy and I without you not being there." Bo finished his chores with the help of Angel, and they quickly returned to the house.

"Uncle Jesse, please tell me why you are crying?" Daisy pleaded. Bo and Angel sat down at the table near their cousin, and looked at Jesse.

"Kids, I got a letter today from the Marines Corp." Jesse explained. "Well Uncle Jesse, that's good news ain't it? It's from Luke right?" Bo smiled.

"No Bo; it's about Luke. Luke's platoon was bombed and he is presumed dead or missing in action." Jesse spoke sadly. Bo jumped out of his seat, "Luke isn't dead! I won't believe it!" Bo stormed out of the house and as the weeks passed by, he refused to talk to anybody; including Angel.

"Bo, can we talk?" Jesse asked. "Ain't nothing to talk about Uncle Jesse, I just know Luke ain't dead" Bo exclaimed as he wiped a tear away from his face.

**Balladeer: A full year had passed since Angel arrived at the farm, and the Dukes thought Luke was dead; everyone except Bo. Poor fella, he really won't accept that Luke could possibly be gone. I got myself one of Luke's famous gut feelings that things don't seem right, stick around now ya hear?**

_Welcome to Hazzard County_ was what the sign read. Letting out a deep sigh, he was glad to be back in Hazzard. The bus stopped in front of the garage, and he got out walking up to Cooter who was inside fixing up a car that had broken down that very same day.

Cooter heard the door open and spoke up briefly, "Be with you in a minute"

"Mr. Davenport don't you think a hug would be a more approved greeting than that?" The man asked standing in front of the car.

Cooter recognized the voice immediately, and quickly got up from underneath the car he was fixing. Eyes bold, Cooter began to speak again, but with a shocked voice. "It couldn't be. I thought you was dead!" "Dead? Just 'cause I go off to war, don't mean I'm dead!"

"Luke you old cuss! Give me a hug buddy!" Cooter shouted while smiling. Luke hugged Cooter trying to calm the Davenport down as best as he could. "Cooter I need a favor" Luke spoke to his terribly missed friend.

"Lukas you ain't been back five minutes and you already need my help!" Cooter joked around. "I want to surprise the rest of the family; they don't know I was coming back. Could I possibly borrow a car?" Cooter laughed a bit but leant Luke a car anyways.

Luke left the garage quickly and arrived at Hazzard High shortly after. It was 3:00 and Luke knew the best way of surprising Bo and Daisy was to pick them up at the school. Luke walked in towards the principal's office.

A gasp could be heard from the secretary in the office, but she tried to stay calm. "My, my, when I called about Bo skipping I thought only Jesse would come." Luke smiled a bit, "I guess that means that the whole Duke clan is here huh?" The secretary nodded and Luke sat down, his smile fading slowly.

"Beauregard Duke I thought we talked about this! You can't be skipping class all the time!" Jesse bellowed fairly loud. Luke winced a bit, knowing his baby cousin was in a heap of trouble. The bell rang and Jesse and Bo were just leaving the principal's office, while Daisy and Angel were just walking into the office to meet Jesse and Bo.

Jesse, Daisy and Bo stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight that met their eyes. Angel not knowing what Luke looked like wasn't sure what to expect so she just kept on walking and sat down beside the stranger.

"LUKE!" Bo hollered and took off and gradually gave Luke the biggest bear hug he could manage. Angel practically fell over in her chair; she had sat down beside her older brother and hadn't known that she had done so.

"Luke it's great to see you cousin!" Daisy shouted a she plowed him over while he was engulfed in Bo's ginormous hug. Once Luke was free from Bo and Daisy's grasp, Jesse approached with Angel right behind him. There wasn't much time for any introduction at the school and decided that it best wait till they all arrived at the farm.

"Welcome home son" "I sure missed you Uncle Jesse. Let's go home." Angel and Daisy rode with Jesse in the pickup while Bo accompanied Luke in the borrowed car from Cooter. Once at the farm everyone began sharing stories of what Luke had missed in previous time he was away; only one story wasn't told, and that story was about Angel.


	3. Emotional Well-Being

Luke thought nothing about the young girl going home with the Dukes; she was probably just a friend of Daisy's who would be spending the night. Luke wouldn't mind if she was, he felt sorry that Daisy had been the only female in the house at most times.

The night fell quickly and Luke found himself sitting on the porch looking out at the night sky. "Was the sky any less beautiful while you were gone?" Luke looked up at his uncle, "I am not sure Uncle Jesse. Had no time to even caress the world's beauty before it was blown to pieces before my eyes."

Jesse nodded sitting beside Luke and looking at the sky as well. "Son I have something that you need to know." Luke didn't realize the seriousness of his Uncles tone. "What might that be Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse looked down at his nephew, "Luke I am sure you've noticed that there is someone in this house that you wouldn't recognize" Luke looked up with confused eyes, "Let me guess she ain't just Daisy's friend, but she is Bo's girlfriend?" Luke chuckled at the thought of his baby cousin dating so soon. It seemed like just yesterday that Bo was complaining that girls were gross and swore he'd have nothing to do with them.

"Luke, the girl's name is Angel; Angel Marie Duke" Shock formed over the dark haired Duke, and then looked at his Uncle. "Is she our cousin?"

"Not quite Luke; she's not your cousin anyways." Jesse spoke, hoping his calm manor would leave Luke calm as well.

"I don't understand what you mean Uncle Jesse? Is she my niece or something?" Luke questioned.

"Luke she is your half-sister." Jesse explained.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?!" Luke shouted louder than intended. "Calm down Luke, your cousins' are doing their homework. So is your sister."

"She AIN'T my sister!" Luke shouted louder than the last. Jesse and Luke hadn't known that Angel was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Jesse and Luke to return inside. She gave up waiting when Luke denied being her brother.

"I don't know how you can tell me I have a sister when my parents and my baby brother died in that dang hospital fire! I DON'T have a sister! Nor is SHE anything like ME!" Luke shouted yet again and stormed off towards the woods. Angel began crying when Luke began shouting again.

"Lukas Keith Duke; you get your tail back to this house this instant!" Jesse shouted after the stubborn young Duke. Jesse gave up and returned back into the house, finding a devastated niece sitting on a chair at the table.

"Why doesn't he think I'm his sister Uncle Jesse?" Angel cried. "Not sure honey, look I'll send Bo out to find Luke and maybe talk some sense into him. You finish your homework then come out for supper okay?"

"Okay Uncle Jesse" Angel replied while wiping a tear from her face.

Jesse talked to Bo, and he left almost instantly to find his older cousin. Jesse returned to the kitchen and started supper with the help of Daisy.

"Luke! Luke; are you out here?" Bo shouted as he walked through the woods. Luke heard Bo, but decided to ignore him. He needed time to think things through before he could even begin to believe that the girl inside their house was his sister; no, his half-sister.

Bo continued calling out to his older cousin, but couldn't find any response. He was just about to give up, when he spotted a dark haired person sitting near the river. Bo approached slowly, trying not to startle his cousin.

"I still like to come out here to think. Don't I cousin?" Luke spoke calmly without looking up at Bo.

"How'd you know it was me cousin?" Bo asked curiously.

"Who else would think to look for me down here?" Luke asked chuckling to himself. "Bo I need to talk with you."

"I'm all ears cousin." Bo replied quickly sitting on a rock in front of Luke.

"Do you believe she is my sister? Do you believe that Angel is truly my sister?" Luke asked, trying not to break down into tears.

"She really is Luke; after your father re-married he had gotten his wife pregnant. Your real mom died in a fire yes; and she did lose your baby brother too, but your father survived." Bo looked into his cousin's eyes.

"Heck Luke, you and I are as close as brothers, but I have no clue what you are going through I just know I'd be there for you when you need me." Bo said smiling.

Bo's smile faded when Luke lifted his gaze into his cousin's eyes.

"Aw Luke, what's got you all shook up? It's got to be more than you not believing Angel is your sister."

"I miss them Bo. I miss them so dang much." Luke had tears running down his face. "I didn't want to admit she was my sister, but I know she is. I didn't want to be near her, she reminds me of dad in a way and I don't know how to react. I guess I am scared of…" Luke let his sentence trail off, not wanting to finish what he started.

"Of being replaced?" Bo questioned quickly.

"No. More responsibility; I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Daisy and I think of you as siblings. Now that I do have an actual sibling, I am worried that our relationship won't be close like mine is with you or Daisy. I have to protect her, but what if she won't let me?" Luke cried out again, letting Bo comfort him with a hug.

"Luke I didn't know you felt that way. Believe me, she is like you in so many ways, if I hadn't known better I would've sworn she was your twin" Bo chuckled a bit. Luke didn't laugh, he was still in Bo's embrace, but he didn't seem to be crying anymore.

"Luke?" Bo rolled Luke onto his back on top of his legs and smiled. "Luke you wore yourself down to a nub. Let's get you home so you can rest."

Bo carried Luke home and laid him on his bed. "Welcome back cousin" Bo whispered before leaving the room.


	4. Time to Party

Weeks went by and Luke had finally admitted that Angel was his sister; though they weren't as close as Bo and Luke were. One night around three in the morning, Luke started having a dream; his body shaking, his head rolling back and forth while he moaned in pain.

Bo heard something moving around in the bedroom and rushed to Luke's side immediately. "Luke, come on cousin wake up it's just a dream." Luke jerked awake, sitting up instantly hugging Bo immediately; tears streaming down his face.

"Want to talk about it cousin?" Luke didn't reply, just continued letting his emotions out.

Bo looked Luke in the eyes, and noticed that he wasn't fully awake. "Luke…?" No response, just glazed over eyes staring back at him in pain. "UNCLE JESSE!" Bo bellowed, hoping someone would hear him.

A few minutes later, Jesse, Daisy and Angel arrived into the bedroom. "What's wrong Bo?" Angel asked calmly.

"Look at Luke's eyes. He was dreaming and I thought I woke him up, but I guess not completely. He started crying and hugged me; which we all know isn't normal for him. I asked him if he wanted to talk about it but he said no." Bo seemed a little bit emotional as he hugged Luke's trembling body.

"Bo, I'm cold…" Luke mumbled.

"Luke; don't ever scare me like that again!" Bo clung to Luke as tears formed in his eyes as well.

"Luke'll be fine Bo. He just needs some sleep." Jesse announced.

"Uncle Jesse…" Luke called out continuing to shake a bit.

"Yes?" Jesse replied.

"I'm cold…" Luke repeated again. "Can't drive today…" Luke muttered, leaning into Bo as exhaustion took over his already clouded mind.

Bo lied Luke down and returned to his bed, as did the girls. "Uncle Jesse; is Luke sick?" Bo asked tiredly.

Jesse sat down on a chair between the boys beds, and put a hand on his eldest nephew's forehead, and faced his youngest nephew. "Yes Bo, I believe he is. He won't be taking you kids to school tomorrow, so you'll either have to catch a ride with Daisy or take the bus. Mind you that Daisy gets up earlier so she can leave earlier." Bo nodded and drifted into sleep.

The next morning came quickly and Luke's fever only continued to sky rocket. Daisy, Bo and Angel headed for school after chores were finished, while Jesse attended to Luke.

"Uncle Jesse…?" Luke whispered.

"I'm here son"

"Is Bo mad at me, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, still with unfocused dazed eyes.

"No Luke, he is only worried for you." Jesse replied calmly

"I'll get better, I promise" Luke mumbled as he fell into a peaceful sleep yet again. A few hours later, Luke's fever continued rising so Jesse called Doc Applebee.

"Jesse, if Luke's fever continues to rise after giving him this medicine, you'd best take him to the hospital." Doc Applebee explained.

"Will do, thanks" Jesse waved as the doctor left.

A few days passed, and Luke's fever dropped and he was now running around on the farm doing his chores as if nothing happened.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy and Angel approached their uncle as they arrived home.

"Yes Girls?"

"Can we go to a party tonight please? My boyfriend wants us to go" Angel spoke smiling her innocent smile; she learned that from Bo in just over a year.

"I don't see why not. If there is any trouble, or alcohol you call here and Luke'll pick you up. Got that?"

"Yes, sir" The girls replied instantly. Bo approached from around the corner.

"Guess what Uncle Jesse?!" Bo eagerly asked.

"What is it Bo?"

"I have a date tonight! Joelle agreed to go out with me!" Bo said smiling uncontrollably.

All the kids left that night right after supper, and headed towards their party. Jesse and Luke stayed home and did evening chores and played their guitars.

Bo picked Joelle up and they arrived at the party he was taking her too; not realizing Daisy and Angel were already inside. The couple made their way inside and walked around trying to find people they knew; for the night they hung out with Joelle's friends.

Bo looked up after a few hours of partying and managed to spot someone else he knew. Getting a closer look, Bo realized it was Angel's boyfriend with another girl! "Be right back honey" Bo spoke quickly and made his way towards the man he once thought of as a friend.

"Bo! It's great to see ya! I didn't think that you came with Daisy and Angel!" Tommy said cheerfully.

"You are a lying little cheat!" Bo shouted over all the noise. Tommy took a step back; he didn't understand why Bo was so angry at him.

"What are you talking about Bo?" questioning the young Duke, while trying to prevent a fight.

"I won't allow my cousin to get hurt! How in the world could you ever cheat on her; especially if she is here right now?" Bo rambled on and on about how much of a fool Tommy was; though Tommy hadn't had a clue what he was talking about, all Tommy had been doing was talking with his cousin.

Tommy's train of thought was broken, when Bo's right hand connected with the left side of Tommy's face. Taking a step or two back, he looked up dazed almost.

"You hit me! Angel wouldn't like to know that her older cousin hit her boyfriend Bo Duke. You just watch your back, you and that cousin of yours; Luke. You'll both need to deal with my brother, and don't talk to me ever again." Tommy shouted back.

Bo left the party with Joelle, and took her out to the lake; not knowing what sort of trouble he had started and left for the girls to deal with, and Luke if they needed him for anything. No matter where you are, there had to be something wrong enough to need Luke; he was just always needed for something.


	5. Touble Ahead

The phone rang at the Duke farm around nine that night; Luke was the only one home that was awake so he answered it knowing it was probably some of his friends wanting to hang out or something. "Duke Farm. Luke Speaking"

"_Oh Luke, we need a ride home." _Luke was shocked that Daisy wanted to get home so early.

"But doesn't the party end at midnight?" Luke asked curiously.

"_We promised not to get into trouble; we need to get out of here Luke or there will be trouble. A guy grabbed Angel and took her into the bedroom and she can't get out and I can't get in. Over all the music, no one can hear her screaming. Luke she's in danger!" _Daisy didn't get an answer; Luke had hung up the phone and off towards the pick-up and drove as fast as possible towards Tommy's party.

Luke's brain was in over-drive; he needed to get Daisy and Angel out of that party as soon as possible. Arriving at the lake house cabin not too much later, Luke didn't wait for anyone to move aside and let him in; he pushed his way past the guards and tracked down Daisy and the room Angel was in.

"Save her Luke!" Daisy was shouting but Luke wasn't fully hearing what she was saying; he was rushing to save his baby sister, the one he was in charge of.

Luke rammed into the door, knocking it down, catching a nail in his leg during the process.

"William Walker!" Luke stated full with shock and pain. "Get the hell away from my sister!"

"Lukas Duke, I don't think your Uncle Jesse would take to the way you just spoke to me. You best apologize before I let him know what has been happening." Will, replied calmly.

"Just leave my sister alone and I will forget this entire thing!" Luke bargained.

"No such luck Lukas, I do believe she doesn't have the best girlfriend material for my brother; but has great girlfriend material for me"

"I'm warning you now Will, step away from my sister"

"Or what, you going to beat me up then join the marines again?" Will pretended to cry a bit.

"Oh yeah I'd hurt you, but I am not re-joining the marines. Just step away from my sister and nothing will happen!" Luke shouted.

Will refused to let Angel go, and then punched Luke square in the jaw, sending him flying against the wall. A slight moan was heard from Luke, as pain shot through his body as he made contact with the wall.

Luke was slowly fading in and out from unconsciousness; he got up and took a chance at punching Will and managed hitting him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. "Gel… Aisy… RUN!" Luke mumbled as he shouted.

Angel and Daisy both understood what Luke wanted them to do, but they refused to leave without him. "Just go and wait in the truck!" Luke yelled, blocking the girls from Will's rage.

"Get out of my way Luke!" William screamed. He kicked Luke where the nail was stuck in his leg and Luke yelled out in pain.

"Not… a… chance…" Luke gasped between painful breaths. Will went to punch Luke again and missed; Luke grabbed Will from the middle section of the body and threw him against the wall as well. Figuring that he had enough time to leave the house and return home while Will was still dazed, Luke set off in a limp run towards the pick-up.

Daisy and Angel had been in the truck waiting for Luke to arrive; once he did and was inside the truck Daisy put the pedal to the medal and sped away from the Lake cabin as quick as possible.

"Angel; are you okay?" Daisy asked quietly.

"I'm fine Daisy," She faced Luke, "Big brother; are you alright?"

When Angel got no reply from Luke, she noticed his pale complexion. "Daisy I don't care about speed limits much right now! Floor it! We need to get him to the hospital quickly." Angel shouted worriedly.

"I'm… fine." Luke winced as pain shot throughout his body. "I just need res…" Luke didn't finish his sentence; he slowly drifted to a painless sleep leaning against the door frame.

The 3 of them arrived back at the farm, roughly ten minutes after leaving. Jesse came running out of the house as fast as possible. "Is everyone alright?" He questioned quickly. Daisy replied she was fine; Angel took off towards the guest room. "Luke…?" Jesse whispered trying to wake his oldest up.

Luke jerked awake calmly, "Where's Angel?"

"In the guest room; but are you alright?" Jesse answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tired I guess, but fine. If I don't feel better after a good night's rest I promise to go to the hospital or to see Doc Applebee."

Jesse nodded and helped Luke inside, who managed to limp to the guest room and sat with a crying Angel.

"Shhh Angel, it's only Luke. Don't worry I'm here; he won't hurt you anymore." Luke counseled his younger sister yet again. Angel nodded and slowly leaned against Luke, who was propped up against the head board. Angel and Luke both drifted to sleep in that position; Luke protecting his sister; and Angel cozy in the safety embrace she knew her older brother had around her shaking body.


	6. Forced to Leave

That night Bo arrived home late, and found the lights still on in the house and a trace of blood from the passenger door, into the house. Starting to worry Bo ran into the house as quick as possible and noticed his uncle sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him return home. "I think I'm in trouble…" Bo thought to himself and slowly approached his nerve wrecked Uncle.

"Daisy?" Bo asked as he arrived in the living room of the house. "What in Sam's hill are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you. Oh Bo I was so scared!" Daisy cried.

"What happened darling?" Bo asked cautiously

"Tommy's brother attacked Angel and hurt Luke!" She cried again. Bo was shocked when he heard that his cousins were hurt at Tommy's party.

"Those Walker's aren't very trust worthy when it comes to parties…" Bo mumbled

"BO! It was Tommy's brother, not Tommy. Oh boy if Angel heard you talking like that; heck if Uncle Jesse heard you talking like that…"

"Yeah, I know. He'd whoop my hide"

"Exactly!" Daisy exclaimed, "Now I want you to take that back"

Bo sighed, and gave his cousin a hug. "You're right Daisy. How bad were they hurt?" He asked curiously.

"Luke injured his leg, and was a little bit dazed when we left and Angel was being manhandled by that William kid."

**Balladeer: Bo hadn't known anything about William going after Daisy, so he was in the dark on what was really going on. Luckily Luke caught on; William was only trying to get revenge. **

The next morning things were quiet on the Duke farm; Jesse let the kids sleep in and he took off to work. Around eight Daisy got up and went into the kitchen to find that she had missed a call from her friend Lila.

Bo got up shortly after Daisy and also went to the kitchen to have a much needed breakfast; maybe an aspirin or two for his headache he had from being hung over.

"Daisy, why ain't Luke and Angel up yet?" Bo asked quietly.

"They both need rest" Bo winced as Daisy replied back to him; she was rather loud compared to the way he viewed her on a regular day.

"You okay Bo?" Bo nodded yes, so Daisy continued to speak. "That's good. You are in charge until Luke feels up to the challenge okay? I'm heading over to a friends and Uncle Jesse told me last night that he wouldn't be around for a few days.

Bo nodded his head again, this time growling at how dizzy he was.

"Are you sure you're alright Bo?" Daisy was worrying about Bo the way the guys worried about her and Angel.

"I'm fine. Go have fun, if I need anything I've got Angel and Luke; and if they can't do anything to help me I promise I'll call you"

A few hours passed and Bo had fallen asleep on the rocking chair beside the bed in guest room. He woke to mumbling on the bed beside him.

"Luke wake up; you promised you'd take me to town today to go shopping" Angel pleaded as if she couldn't remember what happened the night before; maybe she chose not to remember. Bo moaned when Angel began speaking.

"Keep it down will ya? I'm sporting a headache here. If I could only remember what happened last night; damn I'm hung over. Luke ain't going to like that." Bo rambled on uselessly about his headache.

A few knocks came from the front door, and Angel could tell Bo was obviously not able to answer it without wincing as the person at the door spoke.

"Howdy ma'am. Are you Angel Duke?" The man said, and Angel nodded. "Well, I have the right to take you into custody. I'm head of social services, my name is Dr. White. Are Beauregard and Daisy Duke around as well? Angel screamed, a dream, no a nightmare had just came true.

Bo heard Angel's scream and became frantic to wake his older cousin. "Luke, come on cousin wake up. We got trouble and you are the oldest, we need your help. Please wake up!" Bo shouted. He grinned when all he got in return was Luke's colored body going pale.

Bo rushed to the front door, and was met by Angel and Dr. White. "Let's go son, we need to pick up your cousin Daisy." Bo tried to protest, but he was so dizzy from running and his headache had gotten worse, after a few minutes of being held by Dr. White Bo drifted into unconsciousness.

"_Luke…" _Bo whispered, hoping someone would hear him and help his already injured cousin.

Angel cried all the way to town, and burst out bawling when Daisy arrived in the vehicle and sat on the right side of her, while Bo lay on the left.

"Daisy; are we going to be alright? I've had a dream like this happen before but in my dream they tried to kill Luke to get to me. They threatened to kill you and Bo if I didn't go" Angel cried to her cousin, who was more like a sister to her.

"Sshh Angel, it'll be alright, either Luke or Uncle Jesse will get us out of this; though we might be here for the weekend. Think of it as a vacation." Daisy counseled.

Bo stirred a bit and without opening his eyes began arguing. "It's going to be permanent Daisy. Don't lie to Angel because she is scared. Luke isn't coming for us, last I saw he looked almost dead; and Uncle Jesse is gone away for a while and we know how things get with him being so generous he could easily be there all week. I just hope someone finds Luke and gets him to the hospital before he meets Aunt Lavinia at those pearly white gates in the sky." Daisy and Angel gasped and also began crying as darkness surrounded Bo's mind again.


	7. A Knight to Save the Day

A black ford mustang was getting a tune up at Knight Industries, while his driver was getting the new information on what their next mission will be about.

"Mike, you and Kitt are going to a place called Hazzard County in Georgia. A man by the name of William Walker has been beating women, and he is wanted in other counties for murder. Bring him in, be careful he could be armed."

Balladeer: That's Michael Knight, and the black car is his partner Kitt. That little lady informing Mike of his mission is the young Sarah Graiman. They work alongside Billy Morgan, and Zoe Chae for Knight Industries. Looks like they'll be heading to our good ole boys home town, think they'll run into each other?

"Michael, you seem excited to be heading to Hazzard County." Kitt solemnly questioned

"Kitt, there are some things about my past I do remember. When I was Michael Traceur, I used to always visit Hazzard every summer and meet up with my friend who was in the Marines. He saved my life while we were at war" Mike explained.

"What was his name Michael?"

"Lukas Duke, but he preferred to be called Luke, Luke Duke." Mike spoke as they passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Hazzard County."

Balladeer: You can't go to Hazzard and not know or meet them Dukes at least once.

"Angel Duke, Beauregard Duke, and Daisy Duke welcome to your new home until we settle where each of you will be living. We also need to call your Uncle, knowing him he'll fight to get you three back, but against the evidence we have on him you won't be going back to him anytime soon." Dr. White stated.

Angel, Bo and Daisy sent worried looks towards each other; things weren't turning out very good for the Duke family.

Late that night, a neighbour went to check up on the Dukes since none of them had left the house unless they had gone for a walk. Ms. Tisdale knocked on the door, when she received no answer she began to knock louder. No answer was returned and Ms. Tisdale was getting worried; she turned the door knob and entered the house.

She looked around a bit, and noticed a bit of a struggle. "Bo? Angel? Daisy? Luke?" She called, searching the house for anyone she could find. "Hello?" Receiving no answer, she turned to leave when she heard a noise. Staying quiet the noise came again and she followed it, leading her to the guest room with a door wide open and a pale Luke lying on the bed in front of her. "Oh my, this isn't good" She spoke aloud.

"Luke; wake up." She called, hoping that he'd open his eyes and explain what was going on.

"Gel… Gel…" He mumbled.

"Gel?" She thought to herself, "Who could be Gel?" Thinking for a little while she snapped her fingers. "Gel, as in Angel!" She continued her train of thought.

"Luke can you tell me where she is?" She asked calmly.

"Gone… Where is she? Bo? Aisy?" He mumbled some more.

"Luke, where are Bo, Angel and Daisy" she retorted the question again.

"Oww, hot" Luke mumbled a bit more.

Ms. Tisdale felt his forehead and flinched instantly, "I got to get you to a hospital, come on son. Can you walk?" Luke only moaned in pain some more before drifting unconscious again. "Oh my, I might have to call for an ambulance"

Knocking came from the front door, followed shortly after by, "Lukas Dukas; I came over so we could head out. I'm coming in buddy-roe and we're going to pick up sally-jo and mary-beth." Cooter shouted as he entered the farm house.

"Luke; come on out of hiding buddy. It's Cooter, I ain't no robber" He shouted again jollily.

"Cooter Davenport! Help In here!" Cooter lost his smile and rushed towards the voice from the spare room.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Cooter asked, not seeing his good buddy lying limp on the bed being blocked by Ms. Tisdale. Stepping to the side Ms. Tisdale let Cooter see the problem.

"We need to get him to a hospital, but I can't carry him. Help a lady help a man?" She asked frustratingly.

"Sure ma'am, I could drive him myself and you could stay here. Mr. Uncle Jesse should be home later today, and I'd rather stay with Luke than return here." Cooter suggested.

Ms. Tisdale just nodded, she didn't mind sticking around and waiting for Jesse, she thought he was rather handsome and sweet these days.


End file.
